


Home After Dark

by Mordukai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Gags, It's all sex, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, There is no plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, all characters are adults, and a safe signal for when Teru is gagged, but really mild, dom Kuroo, he just didn't need to use it, no blood or anything, safe words aren't mentioned but assume they have one, teru is a brat, this is all consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordukai/pseuds/Mordukai
Summary: Terushima comes home to what he thinks is an empty house. But Kuroo is waiting for him, and he has a surprise. One that involves handcuffs, and one of their friends.





	Home After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is all consensual. It's a scene they've discussed before. Teru has a safe word and a safe hand signal.

The room was dark and quiet, just like the rest of the flat. Teru assumed that his boyfriend simply wasn’t home yet. He reached for the light switch, but before he could turn the light on, illuminate the room, he felt a hand close around his wrist. There was hot breath against his neck, and then a whisper in his ear.

“Welcome home, Teru.”

Teru tried to turn to face the person, but an arm snaked around his waist, holding him firm against the body behind him. The strong, muscular body of a taller man.

“You ass, Kuroo,” said Teru, giggling, and rubbing his ass against the man behind him, feeling him begin to grow against his jeans.

“Stop that,” said Kuroo, pulling Teru’s arms behind his back and pushing him forwards into the dark room.

“Stop what?” Teru asked, wiggling his ass more, thrusting backwards so that he could reach Kuroo’s crotch again.

“You know exactly what you’re fucking doing,” growled Kuroo, forcing Teru into the room, and down onto the bed in the centre. “You’re going to regret that.”

“Am I?” asked Teru, wiggling on the bed, trying to roll over. Kuroo held him face down with one arm, using the other arm to pin Teru’s arms behind his back. Teru kicked out with his legs, struggling against his boyfriend’s grip.

“You can’t escape,” said Kuroo, climbing up onto the bed and straddling Teru’s back, pinning him in place more effectively. This didn’t stop Teru from trying, squirming against the bed, under Kuroo’s thighs. Kuroo groaned as his dick grew harder in his jeans. “Damnit, Teru, if you don’t stop that right now, I’ll make you sorry.” Teru gave one last wiggle, his own dick hard as rock and leaking precum into his boxers. Kuroo grabbed him by the hair and pulled, hard. Teru let out a shriek, and immediately stopped squirming, holding himself as still as he could, even though the lack of contact with his dick was excruciating. “That’s better,” said Kuroo, letting go of Teru’s hair and breathing hot air against Teru’s neck. Teru shuddered. Kuroo nipped his neck, right beneath his ear, and Teru gasped.  
“Fuck you,” he managed to spit out, as Kuroo licked a long stripe along his neck, and then proceeded to nibbled on his earlobe. “Fucking hell.”

“Much better,” Kuroo growled in his ear. “Now stay still.” He took Teru’s arms and, using handcuffs that Teru realised must have been placed there earlier, locked his arms to the bed posts above his head. Teru kicked again, realising he was trapped now, and Kuroo grabbed his legs and locked them in place at the other end of the bed. They were both still completely clothed, but Teru felt so exposed. He felt Kuroo’s weight leave him, heard him pad over to the door. He tried to look, but the room was still so dark, and thanks to the position of his arms he couldn’t turn his head all of the way round anyway. And then there was a click, and the room filled with light.

“Ah, fuck,” yelled Teru, closing his eyes as the sudden light burned them. Kuroo laughed.

“It’s no fun if I can’t see you,” he said. “But you’re definitely wearing too many clothes.”

“Should have thought of that before you tied me up,” said Teru.

“Smart ass.” Kuroo walked back over to the bed, taking his time. He looked down on Teru, stretched out on the bed. Seeing him lying there, all his, ready for the taking, turned him on, but he knew his dick would be harder if Teru was naked, exposed, ass ready for him, dick rubbing raw against the bed sheets. He tugged at Teru’s shirt. “How much do you like this shirt?” he asked.

“It’s an old one,” said Teru, honestly.

“One you want to keep?”

“Uh, not particularly,” said Teru. “I was going to charity shop it, but I never got round to it.”

“Awesome,” said Kuroo. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a penknife. He flicked the blade part out, and leaned over Teru. He stroked the knife against Teru’s cheek, and Teru flinched away. He pressed the knife harder, but flat against Teru’s skin, not drawing blood. He could see the panic forming in Teru’s eyes, and felt his dick press against his jeans, which were now uncomfortably tight. He dragged the point of the blade along Teru’s cheekbones, down his neck, still not drawing blood. Teru shivered, but tried to keep still. Then, with a sudden flourish, Kuroo slit the fabric of Teru’s tshirt, from neck to base. He then cut from each arm hole, freeing Teru from the clothing, and pulled it away, leaving Teru bare chested against the bed.

“Holy shit,” whispered Teru. “Please don’t do that to my jeans.” Kuroo laughed, and slid the knife back into his pocket. He then reached round, underneath Teru’s body, taking care not to brush his dick, not to give him any of the sensations he craved. He unzipped Teru’s fly.

“You’re gonna have to unshackle my legs,” said Teru.

“You’re mouthy today,” said Kuroo. He moved away from Teru, who took the opportunity to grind his crotch into the bed, the pressure on his dick making him groan softly. But before he could feel satisfied, Kuroo was back, gripping his hair and pulling his face back off the bed. “Stop that, you little brat,” hissed Kuroo, and Teru smirked. Kuroo dangled the item he had just retrieved in front of Teru’s eyes. It was a ball gag. “I’m done with your comments,” he said, pushing it roughly into Teru’s mouth and fastening it behind his head. He then let Teru’s head drop back onto the bed. The gag felt uncomfortable in Teru’s mouth. It was slightly too big for his jaw, so it held his mouth open awkwardly wide, and he could feel the dribble gathering round the edges. He pushed against it with his tongue, his piercing pressing almost painfully against the plastic ball, but he couldn’t shift it.

Kuroo moved back down Teru’s body, letting his fingers drag along Teru’s bare spine, eliciting a shiver from the man. He gave Teru’s pert ass a hard squeeze, and then unfastened his ankles. Now he could pull his jeans and boxers off, and he did so, leaving Teru completely naked and exposed on the bed. He didn’t refasten Teru’s ankles, choosing instead to force Teru up into a kneeling position, displaying his asshole. He straddled Teru’s lower legs, pinning them down on the bed, and ran his hands up his thighs, over his buttocks, along his back, everywhere he could reach except for any of the spots that he knew Teru wanted him to touch. He leaned in, blew gently on the tight, puckered hole, and Teru groaned into the gag. He tried to thrust against the bed, but Kuroo held him tight, and his rock hard dick bobbed uselessly, precum dripping from it. Kuroo wanted desperately to force himself inside his boyfriend, to pound him until he came, to wrap his hands around that throbbing cock and force orgasm after orgasm from Teru’s shaking body, but he also loved the build up, loved that Teru was shaking under him, loved watching his dick bob up and down as Teru tried without success to grind into something, anything. Loved making him wait. Loved slowly torturing him. That was why he was still fully clothed, even though his dick throbbed hard against the fabric of his jeans. Teru had to know that relief was going to be a long time coming.

Kuroo’s tongue slid out of his mouth. He leaned in closer, his nose now pressed up against Teru’s crack. He felt Teru pushing his body back against him. And then he licked Teru’s hole, delicately, with the point of his tongue. He felt Teru squirm, felt him wriggle, heard him moan into his gag. He licked him again, this time with the flat of his tongue, a wide stripe from the base of Teru’s balls, along his perineum, and over his hole. He gripped Teru’s hips tightly with both hands to stop the man collapsing onto the bed. He then proceeded to eat out Teru’s hole, licking and sucking, his tongue darting in and out, pushing through the tight rim, teasing Teru’s insides.

Teru pushed his head into the bed, He bit down on the ball gag, tongue pressed hard against it as he moaned and groaned from his throat. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he felt Kuroo’s tongue, sending shooting spasms of pleasure from his ass to his dick. His dick was leaking, but he couldn’t cum. He never came from just this, and Kuroo knew that. He was teasing him, and Teru wasn’t sure how much he could take.

Kuroo kept going until his jaw began to ache. He knew he could eat Teru’s ass for hours and the man still wouldn’t be able to cum, because he never did, which made it a perfect torture method. And one Kuroo thoroughly enjoyed, he thought, licking his lips and gazing down at the mess of a man tied to the bed. Teru was shaking, the tremor in his legs making his dick shake. Kuroo reached up and turned his head slightly, so he could look him in the eyes. Teru’s face was red, his eyes glazed with pleasure and torment, and there was dribble pooling around the ball gag.

“I’m only just beginning,” said Kuroo, smirking at him. Teru blinked, eyes wide. “Don’t look at me like that,” said Kuroo. “It’s only what you deserve.”

Kuroo climbed off the bed and stripped quickly. His dick sprung free from his jeans, and Kuroo stroked it slowly, looking at Teru lying on the bed. He could fuck his ass right now, but that wouldn’t be nearly as fun as fucking his face, Kuroo thought.

“I’m going to unlock your wrists for a moment,” he told Teru. “If you do anything I don’t want you to, I’ll tie you up and leave you here, go out and find someone else to fuck, and then come home and tell you all about it. I’ll lock your dick in a cage, you won’t be allowed to cum for a week.”

Teru whined.

“Do you understand?”

Teru nodded as best he could.

Kuroo unlocked Teru’s wrist. Teru lay perfectly still on the bed. He didn’t even move his arms, even though they ached from the position they had been held in.

“Roll over onto your back,” Kuroo told him.

Teru complied, moaning softly into his gag as his dick brushed the bed. On his back, his arms still stretched above his head, he looked pitiful, dick resting against his stomach, precum pooling in his belly button. Kuroo locked his wrists to the bed again, and grinned. Teru’s eyes were roaming over his body, taking in his nakedness. There was desire in his eyes, a desperate need. Kuroo unfastened the ball gag and pulled it out of Teru’s mouth.

“I can talk again?” he asked, cheekily.

“Not for long,” said Kuroo, straddling his chest and pressing his aching dick against Teru’s lips. “I’ve got a job for you to do.”

Teru smirked, and his tongue darted out of his mouth to lick the throbbing head of Kuroo’s cock. 

Kuroo groaned, and pressed the head of his cock harder against Teru’s soft lips. “I’m gonna fuck your face,” he whispered in Teru’s ear, and then, before Teru could react, he thrust his dick down Teru’s throat.

Teru gagged, the length filling his mouth, his throat. He could feel the head of Kuroo’s cock pressing against his throat, and he swallowed hard.

“God, do that again,” Kuroo groaned, pressing his crotch up against Teru’s nose, his balls grinding on Teru’s chin, his hands tangled in Teru’s hair, gripping his head, holding him against him.

Teru swallowed again. It was hard to breath, but he loved the feeling of Kuroo’s hair against his nose, inhaling his scent. He ran his tongue along Kuroo’s length, knowing that the feeling of his piercing would drive Kuroo wild. And then he sucked, hard.

Kuroo couldn’t wait any longer. He pulled Teru’s hair, and fucked into his mouth, thrusting hard. Teru was drooling, his eyes closed, as Kuroo used his mouth, feeling the sensations of his tongue, his throat, his piercing, his stomach tightening, his balls clenching, and then he came, cum shooting down Teru’s throat, Kuroo’s body shaking as he climaxed. He rested against Teru’s face for a moment, recovering, and then he pulled out.

“That wasn’t half bad,” he said.

Teru smirked.

Kuroo dragged his fingers down Teru’s chest, rubbing over his nipples, making Teru squirm. He leaned over, bit his left nipple. Teru gasped. 

“I was going to fuck your ass till you cried,” said Kuroo, and Teru squirmed again, the movement making his dick bounce on his stomach again. “But I didn’t expect you to do that so well.” He looked down at his flaccid cock pointedly. “I might need to find some other way to use you.”

Teru looked at him, questioningly.

“I was thinking,” said Kuroo. “About that thing we’d talked about the other day.”

“We talk about a lot of things,” said Teru.

Kuroo grabbed Teru’s cock with one hand, tugged on it once, and then squeezed his balls hard. Then he let go.

Teru was panting, desperate.

“Don’t be a smartass, or I’ll gag you again,” he said, warningly. “Which would be a shame, because I want to hear you scream his name.”

“His name?” And then realisation dawned on Teru’s face, and his expression became one of excitement and trepidation.

“You can come in now, Bo,” Kuroo called, and the door swung open.

“About time,” said Bokuto, bounding over to the bed. He grinned at Teru, whose eyes were wide, staring at Bokuto’s naked body and his huge, hard cock. He was definitely bigger than Kuroo. Both longer and thicker. Teru gulped at the thought of that cock buried inside his ass. He wasn’t sure it would fit.

“I want to watch you take him, Bo,” Kuroo said, grinning.

Bokuto wasted no time. He kneeled on the bed, between Teru’s thighs, and lifted Teru’s legs up over his shoulders. He was muscular, broader than Kuroo, and Teru could feel the tension in his muscles. Kuroo tossed him the lube, and he jumped straight in, dolloping a large amount on his hands, and smearing it over Teru’s hole. Teru winced at the cold, but then cried out as a thick finger pushed at the tight rim of muscle. Bokuto pushed the tip of his finger in, wiggled it, stretching Teru. A second finger quickly followed the first. Teru was panting, pain and pleasure coursing through him. The fingers in his ass felt uncomfortable, but not unpleasant. He felt Bokuto begin to scissor his fingers, stretching him wider, and then a third finger slid in. He wondered how many fingers wide Bokuto’s cock was. More than three, he was sure. And then he felt Bokuto’s thumb, pushing in beside his fingers, and he closed his eyes, and lost himself to the sensations, grunting, almost crying as Bokuto kept working on him.

“I think he’s ready,” he heard Kuroo say, and Bokuto must have been in agreement, because his fingers slid out, leaving Teru empty, his asshole winking open and closed as he tried to get control over himself.

Bokuto rolled on a condom, and added more lube.

“Ready?” he asked, but before Teru could answer in the affirmative he was already pushing the head of his cock up against Teru’s ass. Teru tried to relax, tried to let him slide in without too much resistance, but it was hard, and Bokuto thrust in without a pause, pushing his dick in to Teru, until his balls were resting against Teru’s body, and Teru was completely filled.

Teru cried out. It felt good, of course it did, but painful too, and he felt stretched to bursting.

“Now, that’s hot,” said Kuroo. “Go on, Bo, fuck him hard.”

So Bokuto did, thrusting in and out, a steady, strong rhythm, hitting Teru’s prostate. Teru groaned, and grunted, and tried to meet Bokuto’s thrust, but Bokuto’s strong hands held his hips firm and he had to just allow himself to be fucked. His stomach felt tight, his balls tighter, and he closed his eyes and bit his lip.

And then, just as Bokuto was about to empty his load into Teru’s ass, Teru felt the wave of pleasure roll over him, and it was like sparks and fireworks and it was all the better for having been delayed.  
“Fuck,” he cried. “Bokuto, fuck.” And he came, all over his stomach.

Bokuto came quickly after, grunting, thrusts speeding up as he emptied himself. He pulled out and rolled the condom off.

Kuroo quickly unfastened Teru’s restraints.

“You did amazingly,” he said, pulling Teru into a sitting position and wrapping his arms around him, hugging him tightly. “I love you.”

Teru snuggled into him. “Can I have a bath?” he asked. 

“Of course you can,” said Kuroo. “I’ll run one for you in a second. Come here, Bo.”

Bokuto crawled over and snuggled up against them. “Thanks for letting me join in,” he said, smiling.

Teru felt small, snuggled between the two larger men, but he felt good, and safe, and happy.

Kuroo kissed the top of Teru’s head, gently, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I wrote this. This is my second ever smut fic, so I'm sorry!


End file.
